Not exactly
by changingisbetter
Summary: Sam has a new boyfriend. Who is he? Do we know him? Will it last? Read this to find out. oh, and I'm bringing back Pete for a surprise visit. Chapter 9 is up. It's complete now. Read and find out who the new guy is.
1. Chapter 1

**Not exactly**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except for this computer) so don't sue. None of these characters are mine. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Season: 9 after "Ex Deus Machina" 

Spoilers: things about Pete and the break-up. Specific episodes "Threads", a few references to "Avalon", "Ex Deus Machina". For now that's all I can think off. More episodes may be added to the list.

A/N: I haven't seen season 9 yet so I'm writing this story based on things I've read. If anything is inaccurate contact me please. Reviews are appreciated.

Summary: Sam has a new boyfriend. Who is he? Do we know him? Will it last? Read this to find out.

"_**Barrett:** How's Pete?  
**Sam:** We broke up.  
**Barrett:** Really? Uh, I mean I'm sorry to hear that.  
**Sam:** Oh, it was the best thing for both of us.  
**Barrett:** So you're single again.  
**Sam:** Not exactly."_

Sam was driving home after a busy day. _Oh, god I can't believe I told him I wasn't single. At least this way he'll stop asking me out. Not that I mind that much. He's kinda cute and all but I'm taken._

Sam arrived at her townhouse. It was late. She looked at her watch: 1 am. _It's late. And I have a meeting tomorrow or shall I say today at 7:30. I'm really tired._

She got in her house. Dropped her keys in the coffee table and took off her jacket. Her answering machine showed that she had five new messages.

- 5?

She pressed the bottom.

BIP

"Hi Sam. It's me Mark. Just thought I might call to check on you. Everything ok? Call me back. Oh, and I'll have a Barbecue new week. I'd love it if you could drop by. I miss you. We haven't talked since dad's funeral. Call me back. I love you sis."

BIP

"Colonel Carter? This is doctor Morison. I just called to inform you that the device you design is ready. You can come and get it whenever you want. Goodbye."

_At least he didn't say he was working at area 51. The last one that called me wasn't that smart. Luckily I was alone at the time. I don't even want to think about what might happen if someone overheard that. _

BIP

"Hello colonel Carter. I'm calling from your doctor's office. We already have the results from your exams. Call us to set up an appointment. Goodbye."

BIP

"Hi Sam. I just call to let you know I'm in town for a couple of days. I know that it's over between us but I would still like to talk to you. I hate the way things ended. I swear I'm not going to try anything. I just want to be your friend. Call me. Bye."

BIP

"Hi gorgeous. How's work? Oh, wait I know. Can't talk about it. Anyway I'm fine. Just thought I might check up on ya. I had something else I wanted to say to you. What was it? Oh, yeah. Turn around."

- What?

- Hi there.

From a dark place in the living room a shadow appeared. Sam jumped and screamed in shock.

- Relax hon. it's just me.

- You scared me.

- Sorry about that.

- How long have you been waiting for me?

- Oh, a few… hours.

- Sweetie. You shouldn't have. I told you I didn't even know if I would come home today.

- I know but you sounded so worried and tired when you called me that I decided to come here and wait for you.

- I am tired.

- Bad day, hum? Come here.

They hugged and then he said:

- Turn around.

He started massaging her back.

- Does that fell nice?

- Yeah.

She was melting in his hands.

- So who was that?

- What?

- On the phone? It was Pete, wasn't it?

She nodded.

- You're not going to call him, are you?

- Well, I…

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked it. I would like to ask you a favor. As I've told you I haven't seen season 9 yet so I don't know the new colonel. I may need to use him in the next chapters so if you don't mind describe him for me. Nothing too specific. Just the highlights of his personality. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for all the reviews. And thanks for telling me about Mitchell. Sam's new boyfriend could be anyone: Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, Mitchell, someone we never met, some lieutenant, even the new general :P I'm not going to tell you who he is yet. I'm going to kip the mystery up for a couple more chapters. Pete and agent Barrett are the only ones you can be sure that aren't the new guy. I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I just find that suspense works for a story. Hope you like this chapter and kip reviewing please. 

Chapter 2

- Well you…?

- Hon, I hate the way this ended up between me and Pete. I just wish I could at least be his friend.

- But you can't. Have you told him that you have a new someone in your life?

- No but…

- I'm a guy and let me tell you he isn't going to take that nicely.

- That's a very macho thing. Pete isn't like that.

- I thought he was a guy.

She looked at him with an angry look in her face.

- I'm sorry Sam. I just don't want to see you suffer. I know that this meeting won't be good for you.

- I need to do this.

- I know.

He hugged her gently to make sure she knew that he "had her back".

- Why are we having an argument because of Pete?

- I don't know.

- Let's just not talk about that.

- Sure thing Ma'am.

They were both lying down on the couch. She was lying on top of him.

- Why don't we go to your bedroom?

- Why not stay here?

He smiled. She started kissing his neck.

- Fine by me. Your couch is comfortable.

- Good.

He kissed her passionately. Nothing more was said for the rest of the night. As for what happened let your imaginations run free.

TBC

A/N: that was probably the shortest chapter I ever wrote. At least I hope it's good. I was planning on writing something a bit bigger but that was what "came out". R&R please.

I promise that the next chapter will be a bit bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I updated this story yesterday but I just had to write this. This chapter will be a bit crazy and different. Everyone will know about the "Pete thing". How? I won't tell you right now. You'll have to wait a chapter or 2 for that. Hope you like this. And thanks you for the reviews.

Chapter 3:

- So that's it SG-1. I just want to congratulate you for the nice job you did with that building. – General Landry had been talking for an hour now. It was all about what had happened with Ba'al and the bomb. The president had asked him to thank them and to talk about what the things that would be done so that that situation would never repeat itself.

- Well sir. If there's a building ready to explode and a bad ass clone to be taken care off we are the right team for the job.

- Yes you are Colonel Mitchell. Well that was al I had to say. Dismissed.

- Sir.

- Colonel Carter?

- Do you need me here this afternoon?

- No I don't. In fact why don't you all take the afternoon off?

- Cool.

- Thanks sir.

After leaving the conference room Daniel waited for Mitchell and Teal'c to be in a "safe" distance before calling Sam. He wanted to talk to Sam in private.

- Sam.

- Daniel.

- I need to talk to you.

- About…?

- About…

Her phone started ringing. She raised her had to tell Daniel to shup up for a moment.

- Carter.

Someone on the other side replied.

- Pete. Hi. I'm fine. You?

Pete replied.

- Good.

Daniel wasn't too happy that Pete was calling her.

- Yes I can. So see you in an hour. Bye.

She hang up. Daniel was looking at her with a disapproving look on his face.

- What?

- Nothing.

- I need to do this.

- Sam I just don't want to see you hurt.

- I know.

They hugged.

- I don't want to talk about it now. I'll talk to you after seeing Pete. Something tells me that I'll need that.

- Ok. Bye Sam.

She made her way to her lab. Pete had asked her to meet him at O'Malley's in an hour. She wanted to check on some things before leaving.

She sank into her chair. She was tired because of her lack of sleep. She closed her eyes for a while.

It had passed about ten minutes since she sat down when Mitchell knocked on the door.

- Colonel may I come on?

- Yes colonel. – She smirked while saying this.

- Ok so I was just on my way to the…Some place and I just decided to come see how things are going.

- Things are going fine.

- Good.

- What do you want sir?

- First stop with the sir. We are both Lt. Colonel. Call me Cameron.

- Ok. Call me Sam.

- Sam nice name.

- Thank you Cameron. I like your name too.

They were both smiling at each other.

- Don't go meet Pete.

- What?

- It's not good for you.

- I've already said that I have to do this. Now Cameron if you will excuse me I have to go.

She left him there and made her way to the gym. Working out always made her fell better.

Teal'c was there when she entered the gym.

- Hi Teal'c.

- Colonel Carter.

She started by punching the boxing bag.

- You look upset.

- I'm fine.

- It is because of Pete Shannahan is it not?

- I've done this before.

- What?

- Have this conversation. I need to do this.

- Very well. I do not wish to see you hurt.

- I know. I know that. But I'm fine.

- Very well.

- I have to go.

She left the gym not as relaxed as she might expect. Leaving the base was the only thing she could think that would make her relax a bit. Fresh air and no one to ask her about Pete.

- Colonel.

- Sir.

- I'm glad I caught you before you left.

- Do you have any assignment for us?

- Oh, no. I just need the report from the mission to P8X-849.

- Oh. I'm sorry sir. I left it at home. I'll give it to you first thing in the morning.

- No problem. So you're off to go meet Pete hum?

- Sir…?

- Just looking after your interests.

- What?

- You are one of the best officers in this facility. I don't wish to see you down if you know what I mean.

- I have to go. Do you need anything else?

- No. Go ahead.

Sam went to the surface. Everyone knew about Pete.

TBC

A/N: ok so this is indeed a disturbing chapter. I'll explain why everyone is acting weird and asking Sam about Pete. It's just my way to kip the mystery about the identity of the "new" boyfriend up. I promise I'll explain everything and the next chapter will be more normal.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to kip "teasing" you for a while longer. This chapter won't give anything up as for the identity of the "mystery boyfriend". Hope you like it.

Chapter 4:

Sam met up with Pete at O'Malley's as planed.

- Hi Pete.

- Sam – He smiled when he saw her. He was still in love with her.

- So how are you?

- Fine. You…?

- I'm ok.

He pulled the chair for her to sit down.

- Thank you.

- You're welcome.

- I was surprised that you called.

- I came into town and decided that we needed to talk. I'm glad you came.

- No problem.

- Sam I'm sorry about the way things ended between us.

- Me too.

- Good.

- Good.

- I want to give it another try.

- Pete…

- What? Look I'm sorry. I love you. And I know that you love me too.

- Yeah but as a friend.

- That's not why.

- What?

- That's not the reason you don't want to see me anymore. You have a boyfriend don't you.

- I do but…

- I knew it. – He was shouting now. – I knew that you would get someone else the minuet we broke up.

- What?

- I bet you didn't even wait. I bet that you were cheating on me the whole time.

- Pete you're being ridiculous.

- Am I? Who is he?

- That's none of your business.

- I bet it's one of your teammates. Or the general.

- I'm put of here.

Sam left the restaurant with tears in her eyes. The guys were right. She shouldn't have come. She needed to be with someone so she got into her car and drove to his house.

TBC.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I never saw Pete as a bad guy but I think that this makes my story work better. R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: In Sam's last line it should say "I'm out of here" instead of "I'm put of here". Sorry about that typo. I'm not confirming or denying anything in this chapter. The guy she's going to meet with could be only a friend or not. Thanks for the reviews. I'll start eliminating possible boyfriend on the next chapter.

Chapter 5:

She got out of the car and knocked on the door of his apartment. He opened the door.

- Sam. Are you ok?

She just hugged him and started crying in his arms. He let her cry all she needed before saying something. When he saw that she was calming down he spoke.

- I knew he would hurt you.

- I should have listened to you. I should have listened to all of you.

He smiled.

- I knew you had something to do with that.

- What? I'm innocent.

He let go of her and went to sit on the couch.

She walked in his house and closed the door behind her. She placed her hands on her hips before speaking. She usually did that went she was "angry".

- Daniel Jackson. Tell me the truth.

- Uh. You placed your hands on your hips. You must be angry.

She smiled at that.

- I'm glad to see you smiling.

- Thanks Danny. I needed that.

- Danny?

- What? Can't I call you that?

- Oh. You can. I actually like to hear you call me that. It's just that you never called me that before.

- I know. But I'm different. You're different. Everything has changed.

- I know. Is that bad?

- No. I like our new… _Relationship. _

He smiled at that.

- Yeah me too.

- So what about that conversation you wanted to have?

- I have a better idea.

- What?

- Let's go to the new amusement park.

- What?

- You seem to be needing some cheering up and we have the afternoon off.

- Ok. Let's go. It should be fun.

- Oh, but I still want to have that conversation with you.

- Sure thing Danny.

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked it. This doesn't mean that they are dating but it also doesn't rule out the possibility. "Stay tuned" for more teasing :P Sorry don't mean to be mean or anything. I'll start eliminating possibilities soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: By that comment: "But I'm different. You're different. Everything has changed." What I mean was that they changed a lot since they first met. Nothing else. Just clearing that up. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 6:

Daniel and Sam had a great time at the amusement park. Daniel had insisted that they went for a ride at the rollercoaster.

- I'm not to fond of roller coasters.

- Come on Sam. You're not scared are you? I mean you're the bravest person I know.

- It has nothing to do with braveness. I had a bad experience once.

- Oh. What happened?

- I went on my first rollercoaster ride when I was 15. I went with my boyfriend at the time.

- Oh.

She sent him a "I'll kick you but if you don't stop that" look. He got it and shut up.

- Yes. So my boyfriend threw up all over the place. Including my pink dress that I had bought especially for the occasion.

Daniel started to laugh.

- Sorry.

She tried to look mad at him but failed. She too started laughing.

After a few minutes of laughing uncontrollably they went for a rollercoaster ride.

Sam actually liked it. She was a bit apprehensive at first but having Daniel by her side helped her a lot. She grabbed his arm and didn't let go until the ride was over.

- So did you like it?

- I did. But if you tell anyone about this little phobia of mine and the way I grabbed you during the whole ride you're dead.

- You have a deal. I don't fell like dying anytime soon.

- That's good because I'm sick and tired of going to your funerals.

They both smiled at that comment.

The rest of the afternoon was very pleasant for both of them. An old lady told them that they looked like a nice couple. They laughed at the comment but either than correcting the older lady Daniel placed his arm around Sam's shoulders.

Sam took Daniel home.

- So will you be ok?

- Yep. Thanks honey.

They laughed.

- Sure thing baby.

Sam drove home. She was tired and all she wanted now was a good night sleep but apparently that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. There was someone waiting for her at her front porch.

TBC

A/N: ok so I've been busy with school and stuff like that. It will take me longer to update but I've already made a "plan" on the chapters that are "left". There will be 3 more chapters:

1- One more possibility will be eliminated.

2- A new character "made by me" will be introduced. He will be a new neighbor.

3- The mystery will be solved. I will tell you the identity of the boyfriend.

Just bare with this story for a while longer. It's almost over. I'll try to update tomorrow so that you don't have to wait until the new weekend but I can't make you any promises. R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sam got out of the car and walked towards the man that was standing on her porch.

- Hi.

- Sam. Hi.

- What are you doing here?

- I thought I might come here to apologize.

- For what?

- For telling you not to go meet Pete. I shouldn't have said that. At least not inside the base.

- So outside the base saying that would be ok?

- No. I mean yes.

- Which is it? Yes or no?

- Look I… I don't mean to… We don't know each other for that long. I really care a lot about you. I just wanted to protect you.

- Why does everyone want to protect me? I'm not a kid ok?

- It's just that we all care a lot about you.

- I know. And I understand it. But Pete is my business and mine alone.

- I know.

- You are my present. He's my past.

- I know. Sorry.

- Wanna come in to continue this conversation?

- Well…

- Come on. I won't bite you.

She smirked at him.

- Ok.

They got inside. They talked for an hour until the phone rang.

- Carter.

_-Colonel Carter._

- Teal'c. Hi. Is everything alright?

_- It is. I just wanted to apologize._

- You too hum?

_- What do you mean?_

- Nothing. Never mind.

_- It was just wrong for me to intrude in your personal affairs._

- It's ok Teal'c. Let's just say you owe me one.

_- What do you mean?_

- One conversation. How's Ishta?

_- She is fine._

- I see. I won't let you off the hook that easily. But right now I'm busy. We'll talk tomorrow.

_- Very well. Good night._

- Night.

She hung up the phone.

- So you're going to make him really have that conversation?

- Sure I am. I'm just dying to know how things are between him and Ishta. Have you met Ishta?

- Not yet. But Daniel told me some things about her.

- That doesn't seem like him.

- I know. I kinda squeezed it out of him. I wanted to know everything I could about you and Teal'c. You were gone and I'm sure that Teal'c wouldn't tell me anything so…

- … You turned to Daniel.

- Yup. Look it's getting late and you look tired. I'm juts gonna go.

- Ok. I'll see you tomorrow.

- Yeah.

He got up and start heading for the door.

- Cameron wait.

He stopped and turned to face her.

- What?

- Thanks.

- What for?

- Everything you've done for me the past few months.

- No problem. And thank you.

- For what?

- For existing.

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

He left after a long hug.

A/N: ok so this was a bit off character. I'm not telling you where she kissed him. I'm being mean now. Teal'c is out of the suspect list. Thanks for the reviews, Hope you liked this and review please.

Two more chapters to go.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok so just level with me for a while longer. I'm going to try to finish this story on Tuesday or Wednesday. Thanks for the reviews. And I can't tell you either it's Cameron or not. Sorry but I'll let you know soon. Chapter 9 will be the last one. I promise that the teasing won't continue for much longer.

Chapter 8:

Sam had a new neighbor. No he wasn't just a new neighbor he was something else. If there is such a thing as a perfect man he's it. His name is Tom Wood. He's 35 years old. He has blue eyes and short black hair. A smile to dye for and a killer body (he's not too much muscular but you can tell that he works out).

He's also a very polite and nice person. He's that guy that helps old ladies crossing the street. He helps people carrying their bags. Opens the doors for the ladies. Probably one of the last gentlemen alive. He's also very romantic. Likes children and animals.

Every single lady in the neighborhood (and not only the single ladies) fell in love with him the first time they saw him. They were always trying to win his hearth. But it seems that Sam is the one he has eyes for. He's always trying to find excuses to talk to her. Sam and Tom had become good friends in the past few Months. He had comforted her after Pete and after her father's death. She had been there for him when his mother got sick.

Every female in the neighborhood now hated Sam (not every female but close). They were jealous of her. She was beautiful, smart, sexy and had Tom's attention. They had always been jealous of her. They had noticed the sexy man that sometimes when to her place. There was that friend's of hers called Daniel. The girls loved those blue eyes. There was that Murray guy that was like a big puppy. He was polite and very sweet and very sexy too in his own way.

There was Jack. Those dark brown eyes made the girls melt. He was also very nice and there was also something else. He was mysterious. He had a killer smile. And lately there was this guy called Cameron. He was also very attractive and polite. They were all very good and handsome.

The women in the neighborhood didn't understand why she had so many male friends. They gossiped a lot about it. Some even said some nasty things. And to top all those cute friends she had now Tom.

Sam didn't care. She didn't spend that much time at home anyway. She also knew that Tom had made them even more jealous. But there was noting she could do. She liked Tom. She wasn't just going to push him away because of some "little" women. She would prefer to be hated by them than by Tom. Although she was almost sure that Tom could never hate another human being. He was just too good for that.

The morning after her day off Tom stopped by her place. She was already walking towards her car to go to work.

- Howdy neighbor. – He said with a sexy smile.

- Hi Tom.

- So I want to ask you to come with me to the prom on Friday night.

- The prom?

- Well kinda. You see my niece is throwing a party. It's almost like the prom. There will be dancing and dinner. Not necessarily in that order.

She smiled at him.

- So you decided to ask me?

- Well my niece told me I should take a sexy and gorgeous woman with me. You're the most sexy and gorgeous woman I know so it seemed appropriate.

She blushed.

- Well…

- Now I embarrassed you. Sorry. I just don't fell like going alone to a party filled with teenagers.

- It's ok. You don't need to apologize.

- Maybe it's too soon for this. I should wait before asking you to come with me to a family event.

- No it's ok. I'd love to go with you to the prom.

He smiled and kissed her.

- What was that for?

- I felt like kissing you.

- Oh ok.

- I embarrassed you again. I'll just go. You are on your way to your mysterious job anyway.

- Bye.

- Bye.

TBC

A/N: Ok so I hope you liked it. I'm not confirming anything yet. Every door is still open (except for the guys I eliminated).Just one more chapter to go. Stay with me on this story. R&R please.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is it. The last chapter. Are you excited? Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for the first part of this chapter. I didn't want to make this too short because it is the last one so I decided to write "unimportant" things to make it bigger. Don't worry I won't ruin it. Just saying that I won't get directly to the point. (if you want to get directly to the point read the last line of the chapter. That will be the line that says the guy's name. Oh and don't make any judgments about who the guy is until you read the last line.

Chapter 9:

SG-1 was debriefing. They had just come back from a five days diplomatic mission. A very boring one. No one and I mean no one enjoyed it. Not even Daniel. He had been eager to learn more about the Grent people but after a day they all learned that they were probably the dullest people that ever existed. Plus they were very boring and had no significant technological development. No artifacts. No nothing. After five days they were very happy to be back at the SGC.

General Landry had insisted that they gave him a complete report before leaving for a much deserved weekend. So there they were now: in the briefing room.

Two hours later:

- Ok so that seems to be all. You are dismissed. Go on and enjoy the weekend.

- Thanks you sir.

They left the briefing room.

- Oh and now I'm going home. Need some sleep. How about you? Have any plans? – Asked Cameron.

- I am going to see my son.

- I'm going to go meet Sarah to discuss some things about archeology.

-Yeah right.

- What do you mean by that Sam?

- Oh come on. We all know that you and Sarah have been together for at least five months. Are you going to deny it?

- No.

- So our little boy is going to have some fun. – Said Cameron.

- Oh just shut up you guys.

Sam and Cameron looked at each other and started laughing. Teal'c just smiled.

- What about you Sam? What are you going to do?

- Nothing special. I have an unfinished project I would like to get my hands on.

- Always with work. They warned me about you before I accepted this position. They said that you were a workaholic. Come on; just leave the work alone for one weekend.

- It isn't a work related project.

- Oh? – Daniel had noticed a change in Sam. She was happier and he knew that this could only mean that she had found someone. But he was worried about it. He didn't know who it was. He was her best friend. She should have told him. He could only think of a reason why she hadn't: she knew he wouldn't "approve", she knew that he would have told her that what she was doing was wrong. He was afraid that it was Cameron. He saw some exchanges between the two and the change had occurred about the same time Sam met Cameron.

- Yeah. I have to work on my bike.

- Oh.

She smiled. She knew that Daniel was thinking that she was talking about someone. And to be honest she was. She was thinking about _him_. She also knew that Daniel was getting upset because she still hadn't told him about _him. _The reason she hadn't was that she was afraid to tell anyone. She was afraid that it might end. She had never felt that happy before. She decided to tell Daniel as soon as they got back from the weekend.

- So Teal'c I'll see you Monday.

- Indeed.

- Bye.

The three of them got into the elevator to get to the surface.

- So this is it. See you all Monday.

- Bye Cam.

- Cam?

- It's shorter.

- You are getting very funny.

- I try.

They all laughed.

- Ok so bye.

- Bye Cam.

- Hey she can you don't.

- Why?

- She's cute and can kick my… posterior.

Sam smirked.

- So I'm not cute?

- Daniel of course you are. – said Cameron and then rolled his eyes.

Cameron got into his car and drove away.

- Now we could have that conversation.

- What conversation?

- Come on Sam. You know what I'm talking about.

- I can't right now.

- Why?

- I'm late for something.

- Sam…

- I promises that Monday morning we'll talk. Ok?

- Fine.

Sam left. She drove to her house.

He was just standing there, waiting.

She got out of the car and walked up towards him.

- You're here.

- Yup.

- How long have you been here?

- Not long.

- That's good.

- Why is that?

- I didn't want you to get tired of waiting for me.

- Never. I would wait for you forever.

She smiled. She loved him. It was clear to her and she knew he loved her. I was perfect.

- I love you.

- I love you too.

- So hard day?

- Not really. Just boring.

- So…

- So…?

- Why don't we go inside and do some interesting things?

- Sounds good.

- Oh and one more thing: good afternoon Miss Carter.

She laughed.

- Hi Jack.

THE END

A/N: Muaahahahahahhahahhahahahh. Ok so I was a bit mean. It was Jack all along. I'm a J/S fan so that was my agenda. Hope you liked it :D

R&R please.


End file.
